Don't Forget About Me When I Need You
by PurplePolkaDot18
Summary: Jack and Kim have been dating for three months. But when Kim needs Jack the most he forgets about her (hence the title). Did he really forget about her? Will Kim take him back? Love quadrantangle/love square will be present. New OC Roxy Anderson Jack's cousin.
1. Meeting Roxy and Shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it.**

**OMG! Did you guys see New Jack City. Jack becomes a black dragon. OMFG! Did you guys see the promo for the Karate Games. It looks like Jack and Kim are going to kiss. I can't wait for it. But I'm trying not to get my hopes us sometimes shows like to troll us. Anyways I also have a trailer for this fanfic so you can check it out. watch?v=Csr3ozNyIps&feature=plcp I also have an OC named Roxy Anderson she will be Jack's cousin.**

Kim's POV

I was walking to the dojo when I saw a curly brown haired girl looking lost. She must be new. I walked over to her and asked her need any help.

"Oh yeah do you know where the Bobby Wasabi dojo is?" she asked.

"Yeah I was just walking over there." I replied.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"Not at all" We continued walking to the dojo.

"I'm Kim."

"I'm Roxy."

"So why are you looking for the Bobby Wasabi dojo?" I asked politely.

"My cousin is supposed to show me around but he ditched me to go practice at the Bobby Wasabi dojo."

"Ah so do you do karate?"

"Kind of. I took a couple of classes." We entered the dojo and I saw Jack and Jerry sparring. Jack flipped Jerry over.

"Dude, your going to break my back someday" Jerry said getting up from the ground.

"Guys this is-" I started saying before Jack cuts me off.

"Roxy what are you doing here?" Jack said.

"Your mom said that you are supposed to show me around. But I get it karate is more important than family." Roxy replied.

"Come on Roxy."

"I could show her around." It might be even fun. Another girl to hang out with besides the guys, Julie, and Mika.

"Well it's nice that someone wants to" Roxy replied.

"Roxy always the overly dramatic one" Jack said.

"I can text Julie and Mika to see it they want to go can go shopping." I've kind of wanted to go shopping for a while with someone. I took out my phone and texted Julie.

_From: Kim_

_To: Julie, Mika_

_Wanna go shopping?_

_From: Julie_

_To: Kim_

_I have a date with Milton. Sorry. :(_

_From: Mika_

_To: Kim_

_I have to help Falafel Phil's._

"So can she come?" Roxy asked.

"Julie has a date with Milton has to help at Falafel Phil's." I answered back.

"What's Falafel Phil's?"

"It's a place where we all hang out. We can go there after shopping."

"If we're going shopping we need someone to hold our bags" Roxy whispered looking at Jack and Jerry who are talking by the lockers.

"They're never going to do it well maybe Jerry but not Jack" I replied.

"Just follow my lead." I follow Roxy who walks over to Jack and Jerry. "Boys."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Will you guys please go shopping with us?"

"What you need someone to hold your bags."

"Yeah."

"Sorry no." Suddenly Roxy smiles and walks over to Jerry. She puts her hand his shoulder. "Please?" she asks batting her eyes.

"No I'm good" Jerry said and Roxy removed her hand from Jerry's shoulder. I put my hand on Jack shoulder.

"What about you Jackie?" I ask.

"Nope" Jack replied. I removed my hand from his shoulder. Suddenly Roxy had that lightbulb face.

"Let's make a deal" she said.

"What kind of deal?" Jerry questioned crossing his arms.

"If you guys go shopping and carry our bags you get to choose anything to buy for us."

"What?!" NO WAY! I do not want any guys picking out my clothes.

"Don't worry Kimmy it will be fun" Jack said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine."

"And hey you wanted to go shopping and need someone to carry your bags."

"Hm."

_At A Store_

Roxy's POV

"Ooo this is cute! And this! And this! And this!" Kim and I said piling clothes on the guys. There are so many cute dresses here we just have to try them all on. We all walked over to the dressing room area. The guys put the dresses on a chair next to two empty dressing rooms that are next to each other.

"Can we go?" Jack asked.

"You can't leave us in this store" I replied.

"I meant can we go pick something out for you guys. Remember we made a deal."

"Fine you guys can go." Jack and Jerry left the area and we started picking out dresses we wanted to try. I got the the top pile of dresses and Kim got the bottom half. The first dress I tried on had red sequins, one shouldered, and is knee length. The second dress is strapless, floral patterned, and knee length.

18 dresses later...

Kim and I finally picked our dresses. We only picked 5 each. As we walked out of the dressing room area I saw the guys waiting for us with a bag in the hands. Kim and I quickly paid for our dresses and met up with the guys.

"Hello we had a deal" Kim said. Jack took Kim's bags and Jerry took mine. We all walked over to the place they all hang out with. I think it's called Falafel Phil's.

"So what did you get us?" I questioned both of them. They just smiled at each other.

"Oh it's going to be a surprise" Jerry answered back. A girl with light brown hair walked over to us.

"Hello guys. Uh what's your name?" The girl asked me.

"I'm Roxy." I replied.

"Well I'm Mika" Mika said.

"Is there anything I could get you guys?"

"Just the usual would be fine" my cousin said. Mika wrote down the order and she went into the kitchen.

"So where is Eddie?" I asked. I have been here a couple of times already so I kind of some people.

"He's on visiting his grandma but he's coming back tomorrow" Jerry replied. Mika walks back in with our food on a tray and sets it down.

"Here you go guys" she replies. We all say thanks and start eating. I saw Jerry nudge Jack.

"Not now" Jack mumbled. What does he mean? What's going on?

"Yes now" Jerry said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kim asked. At least I'm not the only curious one here.

"Kim can I talk to you for a second?" Jack asked. Kim and I exchanged confused looks.

"Sure" she got up and they walked out of Falafel Phil's.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Just wait and see" Jerry said and sat their smiling at Kim and Jack. What? I turned my attention to Jack and Kim. Okay Jack and Kim are talking so? Jack hands Kim a box and she opens it. She looks like she's staring in awe then she hugs my cuz. They walk over here.

"So what happened?" I asked. They look at each other and both reply.

"Nothing."

"Okay then?" I replied confused. I know they're hiding but I'll let it slide.

**So what do you guys? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Review please**


	2. Suspicions

**Hi guys! I know Jack's name apparently is Brewer but in this story it's Anderson. Unless you guys wanted it to be Brewer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin it.**

Jack's POV

I can't believe Kim and I are going to have our three month anniversary. It's kind of hard to keep our relationship a secret. Why a secret you may be asking? Well if we told the guys, or someone they would say I knew it and won't leave us alone about it. I do not want to go through that but we will have to tell someone sooner or later. Eh I choose later.

"Hey guys!" I said by the lockers. They replied hey.

"So when is Eddie coming back?" Roxy said. If you don't know yet Roxy and Eddie are going out. Since ... the last time she was here. Yeah that's it.

"Why you miss you boyfriend" Jerry teased her. Roxy slaps his arm. "What was that for?" She rolls her eyes.

"Roxy!" A voice called from behind us. He all turned our heads around.

"Eddie!" Roxy said and ran and gave Eddie a hug.

"Your back?"

"Yeah well I actually moved here."

"That's great."

"So guys I heard there's a new restaurant with amazing food want to go check it out?" Everyone agrees except Kim and I.

"I have to go feed a cat or something" Kim said and walks away. Everyone looks at her with a confuse face.

"I have to go water a person's plants." I didn't know what else to think. I walked away following Kim but I couldn't find her. Suddenly a hand covers my mouth and drags me into a closet. The lights turn on and I see Kim standing there.

"That was a close one" she said.

"You have to go feed a cat or something?" I questioned her.

"Hey I'm running out of excuses."

"I have to go water someone's plants." She laughs and she puts her arms around her neck. I put my arms around her waist. I just stare into her eyes and start leaning in and rest my forehead against hers. Then I kissed her.

Kim's POV

I can't believe Jack is kissing me. I found myself kissing him back. I felt a cold surface and realized it was the wall. My fingers were tangled with his hair. Then I accidentally knocked over a broom and it hit a pail. I quickly pull away and heard voices.

"Oops."

"Jack shh. Listen." We both pressed our ears against the door.

"Hey guys do you know where they are?" A voice I quickly identified as Mika's.

"I don't know." Milton.

"Do you think they're dating? I mean they started lying, sneaking out kind of suspicious." Jerry.

"If they were they would tell us right?" Julie. They voices started fading away and the footsteps went away. They're right we should tell them.

"Jack-"

"I know. I know you want to tell them. How about after our dinner reservations today?"

"Okay." I peck his check and we both get out of the closet.

Jerry's POV

They're totally dating probably secretly. I just know it and I hope they tell us by the end of the week because we all had a bet to see how long they it would take them to tell us and if it's secret or not. I choose 3 months in secret. I kind of understand why they would be in secret I mean we all tease them that they have a crush on each other. But hey we're all family. That's it I'm going to spy on them tonight to see what they are doing. I need someone to help me. But who?

"Well guys I better get to class. Later" Roxy said. Roxy. Perfect. She's staying at Jack's house so she she should know what he is doing.

"Wait Roxy" I grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"What?"

"Do you want to help me find out what Kim and Jack are doing tonight?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Like I said earlier the lying, sneaking around something is going on. And you can help me find out because your staying with Jack right?"

"Yeah so?"

"You can find out where Jack is going and then we can follow him."

"What if he and Kim aren't dating? Then what?"

"I lost the bet."

"Fine. I'll help."

"WHOOOOOO! It's like we are spies."

"Let's just get to class. Then we could get code names for us and them." We continued walking to class.

_In Science Class_

Milton's POV

I love science unlike all my other friends except Julie.

"Okay class today we're going to use the microscopes and identify three solids to see if they are crystalline or amorphous." That's Mr. Zeman our science teacher. There are three microscopes for each solid. I first went to solid X. So easy I wrote crystalline down on the paper next to Solid X. Next solid Y. Amorphous. I wrote it down. Lastly solid Z. Another amorphous solid. I wrote the last one down. Some times he gives out easy things to do. Well for Julie and I it's easy. I went back to my seat which was next to Julie's.

"Hey Milton. Are you going to the restaurant that Eddie was talking about?" Julie asked me.

"Yeah I mean I heard it's fancy so when have to dress up" I replied.

"I wonder if Jack or Kim are going?"

"Kim said she had to feed a cat and Jack said he had to water someone's plants."

"I think they were lying."

"No they weren't why would they lie. We're there friends."

"True but they have been lying for a while to us. I'm starting to think Jerry will win the bet."

"No he won't."

"Come we already lost the bet. So Jerry and Eddie are left. Jerry said 3 months in secret and Eddie said 4 months."

"Let's just focus on the new restaurant. I hope they don't have a theme."

"What if it's a science themed restaurant?"

"That would be awesome."

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Reviews would be nice**


	3. The Dinner Date

**Hola mis amigos! I had two days off from school so I got some chapters done. Anyways on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin it.**

Roxy's POV

For the 'spy mission' going on I've decided to wear a sparkly black dress with ruffles. Hey just because it's a spy mission doesn't mean I can't dress up. I got out of my room and started to go down stairs but the I saw Jack. He took a picture of a piece of paper and threw it in the trash. He pulled out his phone and called someone.

"Hey I'll be there in a little bit...Okay...See you soon" Jack hung up the phone and went out of the house. I quickly tried to go down the stairs and peeked through the curtains but Jack was already gone. I pull out my walkie talkie toward and say

"The eagle has left the nest. I repeat the eagle has left the nest." I walk over to the trash can and take the piece of paper that Jack threw away out.

"What?" Jerry said over the walkie talkie.

"Jack already left and I know where he is going."

Jack's POV

I pulled up to Kim's house and got out of my car. It's our three month anniversary so I decided to take her out to a fancy new restaurant. I knocked on her door and Kim came out. She looked stunning. Kim was wearing a short strapless blue dress with silver heels.

"Wow" is all I could say.

"Thanks" she said before pulling out a box. I soon recognized it as the box I gave her. "Help me put it on" she continued putting her hair out of the way. I grab the necklace out of the box and put it our her neck. Kim's hair goes back into place.

"Shall we?" I said. Kim nodded her head and we walk toward's my car.

Jerry's POV

"So know are you going to tell me where they're going?" I ask Roxy. All she's telling me is turn right, turn left, go straight. I would kind of like to know where I'm going.

"There going to the restaurant Eddie invited us to" Roxy replied.

"Perfect. They won't know that we are spying on them."

"This is almost like when we were little. Spying on Jack and Kim."

"Yeah I guess it is." When Roxy would visit we would always like to spy on Jack and Kim.

"There's a parking space right here." She pointed to a spot. I pulled up and parked in the space. We both got out and started walking. The restaurant wasn't far away from our spot. "So how has your dancing improved?" She asked.

"Yeah it was. What about your karate?" I asked her.

"I'm a yellow belt."

"Me too. I expected you to be a black belt."

"Because I'm related to Jack. I get that a lot. I actually like to act."

"Really? Well come on we're almost there." We both started running.

Julie's POV

Milton, Eddie, Mika and I all walk in the restaurant. I looked around wow it looks all fancy.

"Reservation for Eddie Jones" Eddie said.

"Right this way sir" our waited said and guided us to our table. We all sat down and picked up our menus.

"Hey are Jerry and Roxy coming?" I asked.

"They're just running late" my boyfriend, Milton said. On cue they both come in and walk over to our table.

"Sorry guys we're late" Jerry said sitting down next to Mika and Roxy sitting next to Eddie.

"Jack was leaving somewhere and we wanted to know where he was going" Roxy said.

Eddie's POV

"What about Kim?" Milton asked Jerry and my girlfriend Roxy.

"They are probably on a date" Jerry said.

"Do you know where they are going?"

"They are supposed to be here in 3. 2. 1." Right on cue Jack and Kim walk in.

"Wow how did you know that?" Julie asked.

"Lucky guess" Jerry said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on guys let's order. The smell of everyone's food here is making me hungry" I say looking through the menu.

Kim's POV

I walked into the restaurant and everything is just fancy looking.

"How may I help you?" the waiter asked Jack.

"Reservation for Jackson Anderson." I snickered when Jack said his full name.

"Right this way." He guided us to our table and handed us our menus. "I'll be back shortly." Jack pulls out my seat motioning for me to sit down.

"What a gentlemen" I replied.

"Yeah I know" he responded. I roll my eyes and look through the menu. I looked off my menu and saw a familiar group of people sitting at a table.

"Hey Jack" I said putting down my menu.

"Yeah Kim" he said looking at the menu.

"Look behind you. Don't they look familiar?" Jack puts down his menu and turns around.

"Yeah. Wait..."

"What?" He turns his head back towards me.

"I think that that's Eddie, Roxy, Mika, Jerry, Milton and Julie."

"What? What are they doing here?"

"I don't know. Maybe this was the restaurant Eddie was taking about."

"Let's just try to have dinner and not be noticed okay?"

"Okay." Jack takes my hand and intertwines our fingers together.

**What do you guys think of this chapter? Like it? Heart it? Broken Heart it? Reviews por favor.**


	4. Finding Out About Jack and Kim

**Bonjour mon amis! Have you guys seen Karate Games? Jack and Kim were SO FREAKING CLOSE to kissing but then the stupid director had to yell cut! Calm down, calm down. I swear I was going to go all Shanaynay on their butt. Kickin it On Our Own OMFG! Jack finally asked Kim out. So many feels. I think my shipper heart is going to explode. But I felt really bad for Jack when Kim said that Brett is that his name oh well let's go with Brett. That Brett was Kim's boyfriend. I just wanted to give him a hug. Next episode...**

'**Twas the Crime Before Christmas: December TBA 2012**

**That's all I know for now. Oh and there's going to be a season 3.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin it. If I did I would've pushed their heads together when they were about to kiss. Hey I'm just giving the fans what they wanted. XD**

No one's POV

"Rudy! Rudy! Rudy!" Eddie, Roxy, Milton, Julie, Jerry and Mika all said coming in the dojo.

"Hey do any of you have have a dollar?" Rudy asks them. They all shake their heads no. "What do you guys want?"

"Kick has prevailed!" Roxy said squealing.

"Hold on. Hold on. We don't know yet for sure" Eddie said.

"Fine we'll ask them later" Jack and Kim walk into the dojo.

"Hey guys" Jack says.

"Hey" they all said in a high voice. Jack and Kim both had confused looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" Kim asks.

"Nothing" Jerry says then clears his throat and replies with his normal voice nothing. Rudy's phone rings and Rudy looks at the caller.

"Sorry guys I have to answer this" he says walking into his office.

"Anyone wants to spar?" Kim asks.

"I will" Jack says. Rudy comes out of his office.

"Eddie, Roxy, Milton, Julie, Jerry and Mika can I please talk to you guys?" They replied with sures and yeahs and all walk into Rudy's office.

"What's going on Rudy?" Julie asks.

"Well the dinner we have planned out for them is ready" Rudy replies.

"Yeah they will finally get together" Mika says clapping her hands together.

"And I will win" Jerry said.

"But that's cheating" Eddie said.

"Honey that doesn't mean they will start dating after one date" Roxy says.

"Your right."

"I know I am." Roxy said and starts to open the door but closes it quickly.

"What's wrong?" Milton asks.

"Look." They all go to the window and look through the blinds. They see Jack and Kim making out on the mats passionately.

"Well well well look's like someone lost the bet" Jerry said.

"Maybe they fell" Eddie said.

"On to each other's faces."

"Come on guys let's just go" Mika said. Rudy, Eddie, Roxy, Milton, Julie, Jerry and Mika exit Rudy's office. Jack and Kim are still making out on the mats. Rudy clears her throat and Jack and Kim pull apart.

"It's not what it looks like" Kim says.

"So you guys weren't eating each other's faces?" Roxy said crossed her arms.

"No we weren't." Roxy gives them a really look.

"Anyways are you guys dating?" Jerry asked.

"Well..." Jack said and quickly looked at Kim. Kim nodded her head. "Yeah we are."

"Kick finally prevails!"

"Wait for how long?" Eddie asks.

"3 months" Kim says.

"Oh yeah! Pay up" Jerry says sticking his hand out. Eddie, Roxy, Milton, Julie, Rudy, and Mika each hand him 20 dollars.

"What's going on?" Kim asked.

"We kind of had a bet to see when you guys would go out" Milton says.

"And I guessed 3 months in secret" Jerry answered.

"We could've asked them in a month" Eddie said.

"Why? Did you guess 4 months?" Jack asked Eddie.

"Yup but no Jerry wanted to know if you guys were dating now."

"So Jack..." Jerry said walking over to Jack. "Just wondering um..."

"What Jerry?" Jack asks.

"Have you guys...ya know."

"What? No!" Jack and Kim both say.

Jerry stood their smiling. "Interesting. Interesting" he said.

"Please don't tell me you guys are going to make another bet" Jack said.

"Whaaaaat? Pfft. No" Jerry said in a high voice and walks back to Rudy, Eddie, Roxy, Milton, Julie, and Mika. "Add that onto the list of bets" Jerry whispers. Milton takes out a mini notebook and writes it down. Jack rolls his eyes.

**What do you guys think of this chapter? Like it? 3 it? /3 it? Reviews would be appreciated**


	5. Beach Date

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated I working on some other stuff.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Kickin It. If I did Kim and Jack would have kissed in the Karate Games.**

**Kim's POV**

I walked into school holding Jack's hand. Everyone started cheering.

"What's going on?" I asked. I have no idea what's going on.

"Everyone's just happy that Kick has happened" Eddie replied.

"Except…" Roxy started saying. Then our school's own barbie doll walked in.

"Jackie-poo. There you are" Donna said. Jackie-poo? What the heck!

"Hey Donna" Jack said trying not to sound annoyed.

"How about me and you go out on a date?"

"Can't. Dating Kim" Jack lifted our hands so she can see our hands.

"You're serious about that. I thought it was a joke. Well I guess if I can't have you Kim could have you. Although she's nowhere near as pretty as me. I wonder if Brett's available. Tootles!" Donna says and walks away.

"Okay? Anyways what did Rudy say yesterday at the dojo?" I asked.

"Uh well you know stuff" Jerry said stuttering.

"What are you hiding?" Jack says letting go of my hand and crossing his arms.

"Nothing. Heh-Heh Jerry isn't hiding anything right" Julie said nervously. Yeah they are totally hiding something.

"Really?"

"That's right" Jerry said. Then the bell rings.

"See you later Jackie" I said.

"Later Kimmy" Jack said and I kiss his cheek.

"Why does he get to call you Kimmy?" Jerry said.

"Because he's my boyfriend" I replied.

**Jerry's POV**

"Now I'm going to pass back the quiz you've taken. Some of you did very well others not so much. Remember there is a make-up quiz on Thursday for those who want to take it again" Mr. Zeman, my science teacher, said passing back our quiz.

"Mr. Martinez this is a school not your house. Feet of the desk." He said putting my feet on the ground and handing me my quiz. Another D. Nothing unusual.

"What did you get?" Roxy said turning around.

"D. What did you get?" I asked her.

"I got an A. Hey maybe I can tutor you for the make-up quiz."

"Yeah I'm good with my D."

"Come on. I'm really good at science and I could help you get at least a B."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"I guess it won't hurt to try."

"Yay! We will start after school." Roxy clapped her hands and turned around.

**Rudy's POV**

We have all been planning a date for Kim and Jack to get together but since they are already together we're turning it into a date for there 3 month anniversary. Nothing really special except a picnic by the beach. I should probably get that set up. Milton, Eddie, Julie, and Mika walked in.

"Where's Roxy and Jerry?" I asked them. They were supposed to help too.

"Roxy is tutoring Jerry for his make-up quiz" Julie said.

"That's good" Milton said.

"How is that good?" Mika said.

"Yeah they were supposed to help us." Eddie said.

"Well after they are done tutoring Roxy and go with Kim and Jerry can go with Jack." Milton said.

"That's a good idea. If we need to buy some time they get them to stall them" I said.

"I'll text them both" Mika said pulling out her phone.

"Now the rest of us should get started" I said.

**Roxy's POV**

I was tutoring Jerry when we got a message. I picked up my and went to my see my new text message.

From: Mika

To: Jerry, Roxy

We need u guys 2 w/ Jack and Kim just in case if we need 2 stall.

"We will pick up tomorrow after school" I said closing the book.

"I could take Jack and you take Kim?" Jerry said.

"Sure."

**Kim's POV**

I was doing my homework when I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Kim can you get that?" My sister, Claire, shouted.

"Why can't you? Your in the kitchen which is closer" I shouted back.

"I'm eating."

"Fine!" I get off of the couch and go answer the door.

"Roxy. Hey what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"No time for talking you need to get dress" Roxy said walking in my house and closing the door.

"Hey Roxy!" Claire said.

"Hey Claire" Roxy said. "Now let's get you dressed." She said dragging me by the wrist to my room.

"Can you at least tell for what?" I asked her.

"I will later."

**Jack's POV**

"Now will you tell me where we are going?" I asked Jerry. Jerry just barged into my house and told me that we're going somewhere. I do not have any idea where we are going.

"Relax. Don't worry" Jerry said pulling by the beach.

"You could've said we're going to the beach" I said getting out of the car.

"Let's go." We walked towards the beach. We got to the shore and saw Kim and Roxy.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey!" They both said walking towards us.

"Do you know what's going on?" Kim asks me.

"I have no idea. Hey-" I started to asked Jerry but I turned around and he was gone. "Where's Jerry . . . and Roxy?" Kim turns her head around to look for them.

"Roxy was right next to me a second ago" Kim said.

"Kim and Jack please follow the rose petals" A voice said. Rose petals?

"I think the voice is talking about those rose petals" Kim said pointing to the ground. Huh. Where did those come from? We both started walking until we reached a preserved area. The lights turned on and it was gorgeous. Mini lights all around, rose petals around a blanket and I saw the gang there.

"What is this?" I asked them.

"Well this originally was supposed to get you guys together but since you guys already are it's for your 3 month anniversary" Rudy said. "Music!" Rudy claps his hand and Milton comes out playing his french horn. Wow I can't believe this. They really did this for us.

"Mademoiselle and Monsieur your blanket is ready" Rudy said in a french accent. I couldn't help but laugh a little as Kim and I sat down. After we ate some pasta that Rudy made, which was surprisingly good considering Rudy wasn't a really great chef, we laid down on the blanket and stared at the stars.

"The stars are out" Kim said.

"Got your wish?" I asked her.

"If I say it out loud it won't come true."

"How cheesy would it be if I said that mine already has."

"So beautiful" Rudy said crying.

**So I heard in Season 3 that Eddie isn't going to be on the show anymore. I think it's true because he wasn't in the Season 3 promo. Are you guys going to miss him? I am. When I'm going to watch Season 3 I'm going to be thinking someone is missing or something doesn't feel right.**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys! sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's just that I have a lot of homework and ISATs and studying for my constitution test so I might not upload in a while. Oh and season 3 of Kickin it should air around April 1st (April Fools Day) but I'm not 100% sure.**


End file.
